Cap ou pas cap?
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: "Cap ou pas cap Evans?" demanda froidement James Potter. Lily serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la table des serpents. Jusqu'où peuvent mener de simple défis?  JPXLE
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs :** Bézoard et sa petite sœur !

**Titre :** Cap ou pas cap ?

**Pairing :** James / Lily

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note :** Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà avec une fic que j'ai écrite avec ma petite sœur pendant les révisions !! Je sais c'est pas bien mais j'espère que vous allez vous régaler parce qu'elle et moi avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !!

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Introduction**_

-Alors cap ou pas cap Evans ? Demanda froidement James Potter à la préfète.

La jeune fille serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la table des serpentards. Merlin qu'elle haïssait James Potter et ses stupides défis ! Mais plutôt mourir que de lui donner la satisfaction de la voir renoncer. Elle avait sa fierté tout de même ! Et en contre partie ses vengeances étaient particulièrement jouissives. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des serpents, le regard déterminé, tous les serpentards la dévisagèrent, surpris.

Elle s'assit en bout de table, à côté de Severus Rogue, pour son plus grand malheur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, sang de bourbe cracha le serpentard avec hargne. La table des bouffons c'est plus loin.

Lily se contenta de la regarder froidement et commença à se servir. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, sale gryffondore !

-Dégage d'ici !

-Et sang de bourbe, casse-toi !

Ces phrases fusaient à une vitesse terrifiante. La gryffondore serra les dents et releva la tête de son assiette pour croisé le regard noisette moqueur de James Potter. Elle planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande en imaginant que c'était la tête de Potter.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

James jubilait. Il ne pensait pas qu'Evans allait relever le défi. Il avait été agréablement surpris. Il pensait que celui-là, elle allait le refusé. Et dire que tout ça n'était parti que d'une dispute quotidienne.

Il marchait tranquillement dans le parc, main dans la main avec Nora Mcphee, sa petite amie de la semaine lorsque cette Evans d'assez mauvaise humeur les avait bousculés et continué son chemin sans leur accordé un seul regard. Il lui avait alors simplement dit :

-Eh! Evans ça te dérangerais de t'excusez !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! On n'a pas idée de déranger les gens comme ça ! Bref, elle s'était arrêté net et avait tourné lentement les talons. Elle avait courbé la tête et cette garce s'était exclamé :

-Désolée monseigneur Potter, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il avait été surpris et ensuite très en colère en ayant vu le sourire narquois d'Evans. Il avait donc tout simplement répliqué :

-Tu, te moque de moi Evans ?

-Moi ? Avait répondu Evans avec un sourire innocent. Jamais !

D'accord James s'était peut-être emporté un peu vite à ce moment là. Une fureur sans nom avait déformé ses traits.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ton copain t'a largué ?

Lily avait blêmi. Il avait donc visé juste !

-Non, la simple vu de toi et McPhee ensemble me répugne.

Il avait trouvé ça pathétique comme réponse.

-Jalouse, Evans ?

Et là il s'était trouvé encore plus pathétique !

-Tu aimerais bien !

Là, elle l'avait eu ! La sale garce !

-Dis-moi Potter, cap ou pas cap de battre ton record et de rester plus d'un mois avec elle ? Avait-elle dit en désignant d'un coup de tête Nora pendue au bras de James.

-Tu m'observe tant que ça pour savoir que je change régulièrement de petite amie ?

C'était nul ! Mais il avait bien fallut trouver quelque chose !

-Rêve pas Potter ! Seulement quand on a ce que tu tiens par la main dans son dortoir, il est difficile de ne pas connaître ta biographie complète !

Nora McPhee avait rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de James.

-Alors Potter, cap ou pas cap ?

James n'avait pas répondu et s'en était allé laissait derrière lui une Nora complètement révoltée et une Lily Evans triomphante.

-Pas cap ! Avait-elle murmuré.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Merlin qu'elle pouvait regretter d'avoir lancer ce stupide défi. Ca avait été le début d'une longue série !

Lily claqua la porte du dortoir faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie, Mag. Elle fixa la fenêtre et d'un coup un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Elle avait trouvé sa vengeance. Potter n'allait pas s'en remettre…

Nous espérons que ça vous a plus ! La suite ne viendra pas avant le mois d'août ! Désolée…

Bisous à tou(te)s

Bézoard et sa soeur


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs :** Bézoard et sa petite sœur !

**Titre :** cap ou pas cap ?

**Pairing :** James / Lily

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling…

Note : La chapitre ayant été tapé assez vite, voilà la suite !! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !! Chapitre 1 : Vengeance 

Lily Evans avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rapide et déterminée n'accordant même pas un seul regard a ceux qui la dévisageaient curieusement.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle cherchait cette foutue tête à pétard. Enfin elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir du septièmes étages en compagnie d'une blonde aux formes plantureuses qu'elle avait déjà aperçue à Serdaigle. Sans aucun remords, elle poussa la fille quand elle arriva aux cotés du garçon.

-Dégages ou ta une retenue dit-elle avec son air le plus menaçant.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une Evans avec un tel sourire sur les lèvres n'était jamais bon signe ! Lily reporta son regard sur la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis une heure. Il passa négligemment sa main dans les cheveux et prit un sourire des plus charmeurs qui n'eut aucun effet sur Lily.

-Alors, on peut plus se passer de moi ?

-T'es lourd Potter plutôt embrasser le calamar que d'être avec toi ! répondit-elle du tac au tac

-Pas une mauvaise idée pour ton prochain défi !

Lily blêmit. Mais qu'elle idiote ! Elle pouvait pas la fermer pour une fois. Elle s'apprêtait à se traiter de tous les noms quand elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait passé une heure à chercher cet arrogant de Potter et se dit qu'en contrepartie de ce qu'elle réservait à celui-ci c'était raisonnable.

James qui avait vu Lily blêmir cinq minutes plutôt n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire triomphant qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-Soit dit-elle j'étais venu te dire… une déclaration d'amour enflammée suivi d'un baiser langoureux…cap ou pas cap ?

-C'est quand tu veux ma Lily dit-il le sourire charmeur revenant au galop.

Elle ne releva pas qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom et continua :

-…à Bellatrix Black continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire

-Bien sûr dit-il en bombant le torse

-…dans la Grande Salle bien sûr acheva-t-elle en admirant sa manucure avec un sourire innocent.

-…

James n'était plus trop sûr …mais un défi était un défi et c'est l'image d'une Lily triomphante qui le persuada. C'est donc d'un pas confiant qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, Evans sur les talons. Lily alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué ce spectacle. Elle s'assit à coté de Mag qui s'empressa de lui demander à quoi était due cette si bonne humeur. Elle lui raconta alors le défi qu'elle avait proposé à Potter. Elle venait à peine de finir son récit qu'un grand éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que pendant son histoire Sirius Black, un des tombeurs de Poudlard et accessoirement le meilleur ami de celui qui allait passer un quart d'heure assez humiliant était venu s'asseoir à coté d'elle et avait tout entendu. 

-Alors là Evans t'as fait fort dit-il entre deux éclats de rire qui ressemblaient plus à des aboiements. La tête que va faire Bellatrix … et il repartit dans un fou rire.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rémus et Peter arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard. Sirius se jeta sur eux et s'empressa de leur raconter les futurs mésaventures de leur ami.

-Sirius gronda faussement Rémus avec un grand sourire. Tu pourrais au moins compatir!

C'est à ce moment que le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle abstenant Sirius de répondre car chose inhabituel pour tous ceux qui n'était pas au courant du défi le grand James Potter se dirigeait vers la table des serpentards avec un sourire enjôleur et la démarche assurée. Une grande partie de la population féminine s'évanouit lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Bellatrix

-Un problème le nain ! Cracha Bellatrix

-Oui. Tu n'es pas assez près de moi répondit James.

Lily se frappa le front avec force. Ce mec était affligeant, niveau romantisme son compteur devait être proche de zéro. Il était désespérant. Bellatrix le regarda deux secondes abasourdie puis reprit son visage impassible.

-Pardon ! dit-elle d'une voix acide

-Tu as très bien entendu mon cœur en sucre dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Et il l'enlaça. Les dernières filles debout tombèrent rapidement.

-Ton visage est si doux reprit-il avec son plus beau sourire de sa panoplie de « m'as-tu-vu » alors qu'intérieurement il grimaçait.

Bellatrix ne chercha même pas enlever le bras du gryffondor tellement elle était sous le choc. Du coté des gryffondors Lily et les autres étaient plié en deux. Lily devait bien admettre qu'il avait du courage. Ils avaient tous essayé de ne pas rire pour ne pas montré qu'ils étaient mêlés à cette affaire. Mais l'allure à laquelle Bellatrix avait pâlit à l'entente du surnom affectueux que James lui avait donné les avaient fait craquer. Bellatrix fulminait. De quel droit se moquait-il d'elle. Elle arracha le bras de Potter de sa taille et lui cria à la figure :

-Ne me touche pas espèce de sale veracrasse !!!

-Tu me brises le cœur répondit James avec une moue enfantine qui n'affecta pas Bellatrix. Alors devant la Grande Salle au complet il l'embrassa.

C'était la chose la plus ignoble qu'il ait jamais faite. Il se relava rapidement et sans un dernier regard pour Bellatrix il courra plus qu'il ne marcha vers la table des gryffondors où Evans avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant plus que jamais de malice l'attendait. Il s'assit près d'elle en lui murmurant :

-Cap… et il se retourna pour finir son dîner avec ses amis dans la bonne humeur.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

James sortit d'un pas rageur de la classe de métamorphose. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait fait sa déclaration à Bellatrix et il ne s'était toujours pas « vengé ». Il n'avait pas d'idée. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'amusant mais humiliant sur les bords, quelque chose qui dirait :

-On ne s'attaque pas à un Potter impunément.

-J'en tremble d'avance dit une voix moqueuse qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille derrière son dos.

Et merde… Il avait parlé à voix haute. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et partit se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie, espérant que cet endroit l'inspirerait. Mais il ne pût le savoir car à peine eut-il posé un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, qu'il vit l'image la plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer. Bellatrix Black et Rodulphus Lestrange s'embrassaient à pleine bouche devant lui. Lui qui avait essayé, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce mec arrivait à y prendre plaisir ! Il décida d'aller trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y mettait pas souvent les pieds mais il avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Il se mit à parcourir les rayons et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'un livre attira son attention. Il le prit et alla s'installer. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à parcourir _cent sortilèges pour tordus_ de Salomon P. Kopeck. Il allait le refermer quand une page attira son attention. Il sourit, content de sa trouvaille. Il sortit sa baguette et dupliqua la feuille. Il remit le livre en place, le double de la page dans sa poche.

Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi James s'était enfui si vite. Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante, c'était une habitude. Potter n'était pas vraiment son ennemi. Mais il n'était pas son ami non plus, loin de là. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avait juste besoin de cet affrontement. Soudain elle se reprit. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ! Elle décida de ne pas trop se posé de questions. Par fainéantise mais aussi par peur des réponses.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Lily se rendit en compagnie de Mag à la table des gryffondors. Quelques minutes plus tard, James arriva et souriant tranquillement il posa un verre rempli d'un liquide vert fluo devant Lily.

-Cap ou pas cap ? Dit-il une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-De quoi Potter ? De te le balancer à la figure ! C'est quand tu veux alors répondit-elle.

-Non. Avale-le.

Lily le regarda suspicieusement Qu'est ce qu'il préparait ?

-Potter, qu'y a t-il dans ce verre ?

-Cap ou pas cap ? Répéta calmement James.

Lily prit lentement le verre et le porta à ses yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelques chose dans le verre. Mais elle ne sentit qu'une odeur putride à faire vomir un troll. Elle faillit vomir de dégoût. Elle croisa le regard de James. Celui-ci la regardait toujours avec cette lueur d'amusement et de défi. Lily n'hésita plus une seconde. Après tout, Potter n'allait pas la tué. Elle avala cul-sec et reposa avec force le verre sur la table réprimant une grimace.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse Potter ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-De la véritacilie…

Lily blêmit. Et merde ! Rectification : elle haïssait vraiment Potter ! Elle sentit l'effet de la potion se répandre dans son corps et elle se détendit. Son regard inquiet se changea en regard prédateur et elle se leva sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis et celui malicieux de James. Lily se planta devant celui-ci et lui sourit. Un sourire doux, joyeux. James en fut déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lily s'avança et prit la tête de James entre ses mains et devant toute la Grande Salle, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son rival. James, les yeux grands ouverts, paniqua. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de la jeune fille et couru hors de la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Lily, les maraudeurs et Mag.

**Nous sommes sadique XD…On continue ou pas ?? La suite sera fin juillet et pas août donc à dans trois semaines !! **

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bonne vacance**

**Bézoard et sa sœur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs :** Bézoard et sa sœur

**Titre : **Cap ou pas cap ?

**Pairing : **James / Lily

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Note :** Ah ah nous revoilà après trois semaines d'absence : ) Ca fait du bien de revenir au bercail XD Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait énormément plaisir. Voici la suite…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture ! Chapitre 2 : Soirée casino 

-Reviens ici James Potter ! Assume tes actes cria Lily en courant derrière un James paniqué.

-Fiche-moi la paix, sorcière !

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es toi-même sorcier binoclard mal coiffé !! Hurla-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'au lac dans le parc, les trois autres maraudeurs et Mag ayant abandonnés au bout de trois cents mètres.

James s'arrêta, essoufflé. Courbé en deux il ne vit pas Lily lui foncé dessus. Trop tard. Dix secondes plus tard, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle dans le lac.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Cria James hors de lui.

Il sortit tant bien que mal de l'eau. Lily l'imita et ils s'assirent sur l'herbe, trempés et furieux. L'un contre lui-même pour avoir eu cette stupide idée de potion et l'autre pour la même raison.

Soudain James sentit quelque chose sur sa jambe.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que ta main fait là !Hurla-t-il.

Il recula. Lily, elle, souriait.

-Allons, Potter ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'une fille.

-TU n'es pas une fille ! Tu …tu…es…tu es une…tu es…un je sais pas quoi !

Merlin qu'il avait l'air con. Lily ne s'offusqua pas et tourna la tête vers le lac. Ils restèrent un silence quelques minutes.

-Combien de temps avant que cette potion perde ses effets? Murmura Lily.

-Ca devrait se terminer d'ici dix minutes répondit James en consultant sa montre.

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle devait rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas embrasser encore une fois James Potter. Maudite potion.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

James et Lily n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser. Quand on l'évoquait Lily feignait l'ignorance et James s'empressait de changer de sujet. Une semaine était passée et Lily ne s'était pas encore vengée. Toussaint approchait à grand pas. Dans une semaine ils seraient en vacances. Lily devait se venger auparavant ! Et l'occasion lui fut donner par Dumbledore lui-même. Une soirée casino allait être organiser. « Pour mieux nous familiariser avec les jeux moldus » avait dit le directeur.

Evidemment, une tenue correcte était exigée. Lily jubilait. Potter allait se prendre la honte de sa vie. La cloche sonna, Lily prit ses affaires et se rendit au cours d'histoire de la magie. Le cours idéal pour parler ou lancer un défi…

Lily s'assit à coté de James. Celui- ci la regarda en soupirant

-Dégage de là, Evans.

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle.

-Potter cap ou pas cap de te déguiser en scroutt a pétard à la soirée casino ?

James resta bouche bée. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui demander CA ! Il grogna et reporta son attention sur le professeur fantôme. Allait-il le faire ? Bien sûr que oui ! Il ne donnerait pas Evans la possibilité de le voir renoncer. Il devait trouver un costume. Eva, sa nouvelle petite amie allait sûrement lui en vouloir mais qu'importe. Elle n'aurait qu'a y allé avec un autre. Il lui restait une semaine avant la soirée.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Lily avait hâte de voir Potter se ridiculiser. Cela faisait une demi-heure heure qu'elles étaient descendues, elle et Mag, et la soirée était vraiment réussie. Mais Lily n'y prêtait pas attention et gardait le regard fixé sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienté, elle vit une énorme chose toute hideuse rentrer. Trente secondes plus tard, toute la Grande Salle était secouée de rire. James ne faisait pas le fier, il n'avait jamais eut autant honte de sa vie et tout en jurant pour la énième fois qu'il ferait amèrement regretter ce défi à Evans, il rejoignit ses trois amis à la table du fond. Sirius se tenait à la table tellement il riait. Remus et Peter n'étaient pas en meilleure posture. Finalement comme la bonne humeur était contagieuse, James renonça à râler sans pour autant oublier sa vengeance. Il parcourut la salle du regard et vit Eva au bras d'un poufsouffle de septièmes années. Elle avait refusé tout net d'être à son bras s'il portait ce costume ridicule. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle non plus. Il continua de balayer la salle du regard, ignorant les regards moqueurs, les chuchotements et les impolis qui le montraient du doigt. C'était un Potter et un gryffondor ! Il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Il commençait à s'ennuyé. Peter, Rémus et Sirius étant partis en compagnie de charmantes demoiselles aux différentes tables de jeux, il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Soudain il aperçut la chevelure auburn de celle avec qui la vie était devenue un jeu mais surtout celle a qui il devait la situation humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait à l'instant. Elle était en compagnie de Nicolas kazakh un garçon qui était dans son dortoir et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Lily passait une agréable soirée. Elle était en compagnie de Nicolas kazakh. C'était un garçon attendrissant, mignon et divertissant mais a cet instant Lily le trouvait un peu lourd. Elle aperçut au loin au loin Potter qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle reporta son regard sur Nicolas. Cinq minutes plus tard elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'une personne se rapprochait. Quand elle le vit Lily se surprit à être mitigée. D'un coté, elle avait envie de l'agresser et de le renvoyer d'où il venait mais d'un autre coté, elle savait que s'il avait une idée derrière la tête – et il en avait une vu son sourire- cela n'allait pas être triste. Elle n'hésita plus une seconde et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

James s'approcha de Lily et Nicolas. Nicolas qui parlait tranquillement deux secondes plus tôt, s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sèchement à James.

Il n'avait pas aimé que celle qui hantait ses rêves, Lily Evans l'accueille avec un sourire. James qui avait remarqué que Nicolas était jaloux, jubila. Il allait s'amuser. Lily quant à elle avait été étonnée d'entendre Nicolas parlé aussi méchamment à James mais elle avait vite reporté son attention sur celui-ci.

-Oui répondit James après un petit moment. Je voulais m'assurer que _ma_ Lily passait une bonne soirée…

-Effectivement Lily et moi _passions_ une bonne soirée répondit Nicolas avec un regard lui signifiant clairement que cela avait changé à partir du moment ou il était arrivé. Cela fit sourire James.

Lily s'empêchait tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou rire. Elle avait vu ou voulait en venir Potter, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

- Nicolas répondit-elle, me racontait sa rencontre _passionnante_ avec un ronflack cornu lors de ses précédentes vacances.

Nicolas qui n'avait évidemment pas saisit le sarcasme regarda James, triomphant. Mais James n'y prêta aucune attention. Il regardait Lily qui le regardait. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants. Finalement, il reposa son attention sur Nicolas.

-Tu en as de la chance dit-il faussement impressionné, peu de gens on cette chance incroyable.

Apparemment, Nicolas ne captait pas l'ironie car il prit d'un coup un air supérieur.

-Je sais répondit-il d'un air suffisant. Je suppose que M. Potter a passé ses vacances à se prélasser sur les bords de sa piscine de son manoir.

-Que veux-tu Nicolas dit Lily, après un regard pour James, on n'a pas tous la chance de passée des vacances aussi excitante.

-Je t'emmènerais si tu veux la prochaine fois répondit Nicolas plein d'espoir.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais je suis allergique…à …à l'herbe ! S'exclama-t-elle ravi d'avoir trouvé une excuse.

Nicolas la regarda bizarrement et s'éloigna tandis que James hurla de rire.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Lily vit avec soulagement le quai de Pré-au-Lard se rapprocher. Merlin qu'elle avait passé les plus mauvaises vacances de sa vie. En plus d'avoir du supporter sa sœur, cette année elle avait fait la connaissance d'un cochon court sur patte, dénoué de cou et fiancé à Pétunia. Et même si elle devait revoir certains « désagréments » (au hasard Potter), elle ne regrettait en aucun cas sa maison.

Quand enfin elle arriva sur le quai, elle respira un grand coup et s'avança vers la calèche qui l'emmènerait aux portes du château. Elle s'assit dans une calèche encore vide et ferma les yeux. Des éclats de voix et une grande secousse plus tard, sans que Lily n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, les maraudeurs au complet avait comblé les places vides.

-Alors, Evans, passer de bonnes vacances ? Demanda James.

-Non, tu n'étais pas là…souffla-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent ahuris.

-L'humour tu connais, Potter ?

James la regarda, sceptique et le souvenir du baiser lui revint en tête. Et sans savoir, Merlin pourquoi, il rougit. Heureusement pour lui, Lily ne l'avait pas vu.

-Bah, Prongs qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es tout rouge…

Maudit soit Sirius Black ! Lily tourna la tête vers James et se mit à sourire. Et James se remit à rougir. Elle ne leur adressa pas la parole et les quatre garçons se mirent à parler de leurs vacances. Quand ils arrivèrent, Peter, Sirius et Rémus sortirent en vitesse tandis qu James fut retenu par Lily. Il attendit qu'elle parle mais n'entendant rien, il releva la tête vers elle et put voir cette lueur de défi qu'il aimait tant dans les beaux yeux verts de Lily - STOP ! – rembobinage. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé…ça ! Mais Lily l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Ouvrir le trimestre avec une chanson devant la table des professeurs, cap ou pas cap ?

Il se regardèrent et sourirent. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot.

-Hé ! Prongs, tu bouge tes fesses ! Cria Sirius. Je me les gèle moi !

-J'arrive dit-il et après un dernier sourire, il sortit.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, Lily repéra tout de suite la chevelure noire de Mag qui était resté à l'école pendant les vacances et elle courut s'installer près d'elle.

-Oh oh Dit Mag.

-Quoi? Dit Lily étonnée s'étant plus attendu à « Bonjour Lily »

-Ne me la fait pas gronda Mag, je connais cette tête et si j'ai vu juste, Potter va encore se faire humilier bientôt.

Lily sourit, elle avait hâte de voir ça. Elle s'assit à côté de Mag sans un mot de plus et attendit la suite. Dumbledore se leva près à faire son discours avant la reprise des cours

-A ceux qui sont partis bien…

-Euh, excusez-moi ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers… James.

-Un problème, monsieur Potter ? Demanda aimablement le directeur.

-Oui, voilà, en fait, je me demandais si ça vous dérangerais si…si…

James hésitait.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Dumbledore, sans écouter MacGonagall pester contre les élèves qui les dérangeait pour des broutilles.

-Voilà…Continua James… Il ferma les yeux. Estcequeçavousdérangeraisdemelaisserchanterunechansonenguisedebienvenue ?

**Voilà…Alors verdict ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e) !! En tout cas on vous promet encore beaucoup de défis aussi tordu que les premiers XD**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézoard et sa soeur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs : Bézoard et sa sœur**

**Titre : Cap ou pas cap**

**Note : Bien le bonjour à vous XD. Voici la suite tant attendue par certaines de cap ou pas cap ! Il faudra remercier ma sœur qui cette fois-ci à tout taper toute seule sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eu tout de suite…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Les yeux dans les yeux… 

-Pardon ? Demanda poliment le directeur en se penchant légèrement vers James.

Celui-ci souffla.

-Cela vous dérange si je chante…quelque chose ? Répéta-t-il plus lentement

-Ah ! C'est donc ça ! Mais je vous en prie M. Potter dit le directeur les yeux pétillants.

James s'avança sur l'estrade devant la table professorale et se retourna face à tout le monde qui le regardait ahuri. Il amplifia sa voix et démarra

_Comme un fil entre l'un et l'autre_

_Invisible ; il pose ses mains_

Il chercha Lily du regard

_Dans les méandres de l'inconscient_

_Il se promène impunément_

Il croisa son regard vert et ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux… Et tout un peu tremble 

_Et le reste s'éteint_

_Juste dans nos ventres un nœud, une faim_

Lily était gênée et savait à quel point elle devait être rouge mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens.

_Il fait roi l'esclave_

_Et peut damner les saints_

_L'honnête ou le sage_

_Et l'on n'y peut rien_

_Et l'on résiste, on battit des murs_

_Des bonheurs, des photos biens rangées _

_Terroriste, il fend les armures_

_Un instant, tout est balayé_

James était hypnotisé par ces prunelles vertes qui le rendait fou.

_Tu rampes et tu guettes_

_Et tu mendies des mots_

_Tu lis ses poètes_

_Aime ses tableaux _

_Et tu cherches à le croisé_

_T'as 15 ans soudain_

_Tout change de base_

_Et l'on n'y peut rien_

_Il s'invite quand on ne l'attend pas_

_Quand on y croit, il s'enfuit déjà _

_Frère qui un jour y goûta_

_Jamais plus tu ne guériras_

_Il nous laisse vide _

_Et plus mort que vivant_

_C'est lui qui décide _

_Et on fait semblant_

_Lui choisit ses tours_

_Et ses vas et ses viens_

_Ainsi fait l'amour _

_Et on y peut rien…_

Les applaudissements les firent revenir sur terre et ils détournèrent le regard. Cette chanson les avait transportés loin dans le ciel, dans les nuages et l'atterrissage avait été brutal. James ne savait pas pourquoi il avait chanté _cette _chanson. Au moment d'amplifier sa voix il avait pensé à Lily et les premières paroles étaient sorties.

-Merci M. Potter pour cette brillante interprétation.

James rougit et couru jusqu'à la table des gryffondors ou Sirius l'attendait avec un sourire moqueur. James n'osait plus regarder Lily, d'une part parce qu'il avait honte de toutes ses groupies qui le collaient et lui assuraient à quel point il chantait _merveilleusement _ bien. Comment avait-il pu apprécier ça avant ? Et d'une autre part parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait prit ! Pourquoi avait-il croisé son regard ! Et pourquoi, merlin, avait-elle de si beaux yeux !!

De son coté Lily n'en menait pas large non plus. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette chanson (la question a 10000gallions XD), moldu de surcroît ! Elle ignorait que Potter s'intéressait un tant soit peu au moldus. Lui qui descendait d'une famille de sang -pur !

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

A quoi allait les mener leur jeu? Lily se posait de plus en plus la question ou un bon nombre de variantes. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait dans le vide. Il ne restait que les affaires des jeunes filles éparpillées un peu partout. Bien qu'étant des filles –donc censée être plus propre que les garçons (une loi universelle !)-leur dortoir ressemblait à celui des maraudeurs. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les garçons en faisaient une fierté. Bande de crétins ! Lily soupira. Cela n'avançait pas beaucoup sa réflexion. A savoir : qu'espérait-elle de James Potter ? Déjà le baiser – elle rougit à ce souvenir – ensuite ce regard puis cette chanson ! Merlin ! Il la faisait tourner en bourrique !

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

-…

-James !

-…

-James !

-…

-Corny chéri ?

-…

Sirius sentait sa patience s'effriter petit à petit. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il appelait son crétin de meilleur ami. Soudain il eut une idée.

-Donc je te disais que j'ai surpris Rusard et Evans dans un placard …

-Oui Siri… Rusard… Evans…plac…. QUOI !

Face à la mine horrifiée de James, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ; celui-ci se refrogna quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Patmol ?

-Te dire que notre meilleur ami a un petit problème de fourrure ce soir et ce serait bien que t'arrive à te sortir de la tête une certaine préfète rousse aux yeux verts d'ici là.

-Emeraude, Sirius, ils sont émeraude et je ne…sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis que Sirius souriait comme un demeuré.

-Si tu veux murmura l'animagus chien alors que son meilleur ami rougissait à vu d'œil.

-Aie ! s'écria Peter

-Désolé Queudver !

Peter fusilla Sirius du regard. Serré à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, il était difficile de ne pas s'écrasé les pieds.

-Chut ! intima ce dernier

A ce moment là, l'infirmière de l'école sortit du passage qui se trouvait sous le saule cogneur et s'en alla en trottinant.

-C'est le moment ! A toi de jouer Peter.

Celui-ci acquiesça et rapetissa à vue d'œil. Un instant plus tard, un rat se dirigeait vers le nœud que formaient les racines du saule. Quand le rongeur appuya dessus, l'arbre s'immobilisa. James cacha sa cape dans un buisson et se transforma en cerf. Suivit d'un gros chien noir il rejoignit le rat et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le passage.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE 

James et Lily ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la chanson, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'oubliait que James allait se venger. Et sa vengeance, il la trouva deux semaines après la rentrée. C'était Sirius qui lui avait donné l'idée. D'un pas conquérant, il se dirigea vers Lily qui mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

-Salut Evans.

-Potter.

-Belle matinée, hein?

Lily le dévisagea. Ah, d'accord. Il avait trouvé un défi. Elle continua de manger, attendant qu'il parle.

-Alors Evans, faire des avances à Dumbledore en plein milieu du repas. Cap ou pas cap ?

Lily recracha son jus de citrouille … sur Potter. On entendit un éclat de rire, ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement de chien et bientôt toute la table le suivit. Lily prit une serviette et la tendit à James.

-Désolée.

Il ne répondit pas et enleva ses lunettes pour pouvoir s'essuyer le visage.

-La prochaine fois dit-il en remettant ses lunettes essayes de viser ailleurs…sur Sirius par exemple !

-Hey !

Lily rougit légèrement puis se recentra sur son défi.

-C'est pour te venger de Bellatrix ?

James sourit, moqueur.

-Non répondit-il. Alors cap ou pas cap ?

-_Très bien_

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci la regardaient, suspicieux, mais son regard à elle ne quittait pas celui du directeur. Si celui-ci était surpris, il ne n'en montra rien. Lily s'arrêta devant lui. Elle se retourna vers James qui lui lança un regard de défi auquel elle répondit par son regard le plus noir.

-Monsieur dit-elle en encrant ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de son directeur je ne puis plus longtemps réprimer mes sentiments…envers vous.

On entendit des exclamations et peu à peu le silence se fit dans la salle qui attendait la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience.

-Je… Je…Je vous aime cria-t-elle de façon à être entendu par tout le monde et d'étouffé le fou rire qui lui prenait. Cette situation était tellement ridicule ! Et je mourrais continua-t-elle si vous me disiez que vos sentiments ne son point réciproques !

Lily s'arrêta. Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et se leva.

-Miss Evans, bien que votre beauté n'ait d'égale que votre gentillesse et votre intelligence, je ne puis accepter de partager vos sentiments. J'en suis navré, croyez-moi.

Sous les regards éberlués des étudiants et des professeurs Lily lui fit un sourire éblouissant et tourna les talons. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Potter.

-Cap dit-elle

-Evans, j'avais dis des avances pas une déclaration dit-il néanmoins amusé.

Lily lui sourit

-C'est mon tour maintenant !

Et James se mit à sourire aussi tandis que Lily se creusait les méninges.

-Je sais s'écria-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers James avec un grand sourire. Cap ou pas cap de te pointer au cours de McGo avec des sous-vêtements féminins sexy par-dessus tout en parlant d'une voix fluette !

James ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais par Merlin où Lily trouvait des idées aussi tordue ! Comme pour répondre à sa question Lily dit :

-Oh ! C'est ton ex copine, Nora qui m'a donné l'idée. Non mais regarde là ! Dit-elle dégoûtée en pointant quelqu'un derrière lui.

En effet Nora avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière et sa jupe, en plus d'être courte, était portée si basse que l'on voyait son string plus que nécessaire. James prit une mine horrifiée et Lily éclata de rire.

-Je ne suis quand même pas sortit avec…avec _ça _! Dit-il choqué.

-Eh oui ! L'amour rend aveugle !

A peine eut-elle sortit cette phrase qu'elle le regretta aussitôt. Ils se jetèrent un regard furtif et détournèrent les yeux, gênés. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler de _la_ chanson maintenant…

Bien, voilà…merci à tous d'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewé…et à la prochaine !! (désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu !!)

Bisous à tou(te)s

Bézoard et sa sœur (chérie XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteurs : Bézoard et sa sœur (Sémiramis de son prénom pour ceux que ça intéresse XD)**

**Titre : cap ou pas cap**

**Couple : James/ Lily**

**Note : Un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elle nous motive énormément !Nous pouvons dès lors vous annoncez que ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue ! On sait ce que vous vous dites : « Oh non, cette fic était tellement génial !! » Vous vous dites sûrement aussi « A quand le dégonflage des chevilles ! » mais passons ! Nous espérons que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Sous-vêtements et sexy girl !**

James avait chargé Sirius de lui trouver des sous-vêtements féminins parmi ses nombreuses groupies qui s'étaient fait une joie de lui prêter, s'imaginant déjà qu'il dormirait avec. Les pauvres. Et c'est donc vêtu d'un jeans superposé d'un string rouge à paillettes et d'un t-shirt, lui, superposé d'un _superbe _soutien-gorge en dentelle rose qu'il entra. Son entrée ne se fit pas discrète. La classe le regarda avec des yeux ronds pour la plupart, Lily, Mag et le reste des maraudeurs s'étant contenté d'essayer de réprimer leurs rires. McGonagall, attiré par ce silence inhabituel releva les yeux des dernières feuilles qu'elle corrigeait et faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

-M. Po… M. Popo…bégaya –t-elle.

-Ah ! Désolé moi c'est Potter, professeur dit-il d'une voix aiguë en rejoignant Sirius qui lui avait gardé sa place.

Minerva n'en revenait pas de toute sa carrière…jamais elle n'avait… .Elle ne rêvait pas ! James Potter venait de lui parler avec une voix…fluette et rejoignait maintenant sa place…_en roulant du cul !!!! _Merlin tout-puissant !

A ce moment là deux cris perçants couvrirent les rires étouffés. Deux gryffondores venait de reconnaître leurs sous-vêtements et rouge de honte s'enfuirent de la classe.

-Tu vois Patmol ! Je t'avais dit que ces couleurs n'allaient pas ensemble j'aurais du m'écouter et prendre le bleu ciel et le blanc à cœur des deux Serpentardes ! Dit James l'air faussement ennuyé.

Et toute la salle explosa de rires

-M. POTTER !!! Hurla Mc Gonagall dont le cerveau semblait avoir retrouvé la faculté de parler.

La classe sursauta dans un bel ensemble.

-Vous avez exactement trente secondes pour mettre quelque chose de convenable ou c'est retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Et pendant qu'elle se rasseyait se plaignant au passage de ces élèves qui n'avait aucun respect pour ses nerfs si fragile, James remettait sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait gardé dans son sac. Il passa le reste du cours à chercher une vengeance digne de ce nom.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Lily n'en revenait pas : il l'avait fait ! James l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Elle songea alors que bien des choses avait changé depuis le début de l'année : d'abord ce n'était plus Potter mais James, en tout cas dans ses rêv…pensées ! Deuxièmement elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin vital de l'agresser dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Avec un soupir elle ramassa ses affaires et sorti. Elle fut surprise de voir James appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les mains dans les poches semblant attendre quelqu'un. Elle regarda derrière elle et constata qu'elle était la dernière cela voulait dire que…

-Alors, surprise hein !

-Je dois avouer que oui Ja…Potter ! Je me doute que ta vengeance va être terrible dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais pas fit-il conspirateur. Le souvenir de l'humiliation de la Grande salle devant TOUTE l'école me reste encore.

-Je vois, je dois donc m'attendre à subir ce défi dans cette dernière !

-Bien sur ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Tu te souviens comment était habillé Nora ce matin…

-Oh ! Oui le coupa –t-elle c'était si vulgaire…

-Ca t'irais bien !

-…

-Euh…Lily ?

-QUOI !!

-Ravi que tu soi de retour parmi nous murmura-t-il

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Moi non mais toi il le faudra bien !

-…elle n'en revenait pas qu'il allait oser lui faire subir cela

-Ok. Regardes moi bien. Il se mit bien face à elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Cap ou pas cap de t'habiller aussi _bien _que Nora de te promener dans la Grande salle et faire du rentre -dedans à un garçon de poufsouffle, de serdaigle et de gryffondor ?

-Eh ! T'avais pas parlé de garçons ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi seulement serdaigle poufsouffle et gryffondor !

-Maintenant j'en parle et pour serpentard…je suis clément aujourd'hui je ne t'infligerais pas ça.

-C'est trop d'honneur M. Potter ironisa-t-elle

-Je vous en prie Mlle Evans.

Et il s'éloigna. Il lui lança un dernier « cap ou pas cap ? » avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Lily ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait oser faire _ça _! Elle respira un grand coup et poussa les portes de son dortoir. Voulant en finir au plus vite elle se dirigea d'un pas raide en direction du fond du dortoir passant sous le regard mi-compatissant mi- amusé de Mag qu'elle avait mise au courant.

-Salut Nora lança-t-elle

-Salut répondit-elle sèchement montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le rôle qu'avait joué Lily dans sa séparation d'avec James Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-elle voyant que Lily restait planté devant elle.

Lily prit sur elle pour ne pas la gifler la prendre par les cheveux, lui coincer la tête dans la porte et lui faire bouffer ses yeux et sa langue de vipère. A la place elle se força à prendre un air penaud avant de baisser la tête.

-Ecoute Nora… je sais qu'on a pas toujours été en bon terme … mais…euh…j'ai besoin de toi…voilà… j'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon.

Elle se força à glousser. Tout de suite Nora oublia sa rancune car s'il y a une chose que Nora Mc Phee préférait aux ragots s'était de pouvoir se mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres. Lily continua

-Et il me trouve trop coincée…

-Alors tu voudrais savoir si je pouvais pas t'habiller pour t'éviter de ressembler comme d'habitude à un sac de patates acheva Nora

Lily du repousser à nouveau au loin ses pulsions meurtrières et prendre une voix enjouée

-Oh Nora tu ferais ça ! Tu es siiiii gentille!

-Je sais dit-elle d'un ton suffisant, je ne promets pas que tu seras aussi sexy que moi. Lily réprima une grimace de dégoût. Mais bon se sera déjà mieux qu'avant.

Lily la prit dans une étreinte où elle lui broya _accidentellement_ les os.

-Je suis heureuse que tu reconnaisses enfin que j'ai du goût dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Elle sortit alors dix minutes plus tard la jupe la plus courte que Lily est jamais vu (elle crut d'abord que c'était une ceinture)suivit d'un chemisier dont les deux extrémités formait un nœud et qui lui arrivait bien au-dessus du nombril. Elle lui prêta aussi une de ses paires de bottes en velours noirs à talons aiguilles très fins.

-Je crois lui confia –t-elle tout bas –ce qui ne servait à rien vu que tout le monde était déjà descendu-qu'avec cela ton lit à toi ne te sera d'aucune utilité ce soir.

James attendait le dîner avec impatience. Ainsi à 19h30 il était en route vers la Grande salle en compagnie de ses trois amis qu'il avait mis au courant.

Lily s'inspectait sous toutes les coutures dans la glace pendant que Nora jubilait à ses cotés « d'avoir enfin réussi à en faire quelque chose de potable » Devant sa mine réjouie- Lily l'avait pris en pitié, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était aussi stupide après tout- elle se força à sourire : elle ressemblait à une de ces filles provocatrices qui draguait les hommes à excès. L'heure fatidique approchait. Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande salle et Lily alla rejoindre Mag qui l'avait attendue.

James commençait juste à croire que Lily s'était défilée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Nora McPhee et sa bande qui avait l'aire particulièrement heureuse. Il ne put malheureusement pas approfondir ses pensées car à ce moment là, la salle se fit silencieuse. Une habitude ces temps –ci se dit-il ; il fixa alors la porte d'entrée et resta bouche bée. Se tenait devant lui la diablesse la plus sexy qu'il ait pu voir de toute son existence. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Evans. Elle se dirigea d'un pas droit- aussi droit que lui permettait ses chaussures-vers la table des poufsouffle et se laissa tomber à coté d'un blond de septième année qui s'appelait Amos Diggory.

-Salut souffla Lily à l'oreille du blond

-Salut répondit-il tout rouge

Je m'appelle Lily mais tu peux m'appeler Lys, ma petite fleur ou bien d'autre après tout je suis la future reine de tes nuits.

Le pauvre garçon devint encore plus rouge et n'osait plus relever les yeux de son assiette. Lily se sentit un peu honteuse alors que la partie de l'école qui n'était ni choqué, ni envieux était secoué de rire. Elle se leva alors pour se diriger vers la table des serdaigles.

De son coté James était entrain de se maudire pour avoir lancé ce stupide défi. Il avait d'abord bien rit quand il avait vu le poufsouffle rougir mais il sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir quand il se rendit compte des regards d'envie posé sur SA Lily…oh, il n'avait pas pensé _ça_…oh et puis merde le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que ces idiots posent leurs regards sur Lily ne voulait pas dire qu'il tenait à elle plus q'un ami…si ? Quand il la vit se diriger vers un serdaigle métis aux yeux verts d'une démarche féline son sang ne fit qu'un tour et avant que Lily n'ait atteint leur table il l'avait déjà attrapé par le poignet et traîné en dehors de la salle sous les yeux médusés de tous les étudiants poudlariens

-Potter, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Cria Lily.

-Non mais tu n'as pas vu comment ils te regardaient ! Cria James à son tour.

-C'était le but, triple idiot, c'est toi qui as lancé ce pari ! Dit-elle sans baisser le ton.

-OUI ET BIEN JE LE REGRETTE !!! Hurla t-il.

-…

Lily le regarde ahurie et sans un mot, elle tourna les talons, laissant James derrière elle.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Dans son lit, James réfléchissait. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris au nom de Merlin ? Il n'était pas jaloux…en fait si mais était-ce sa faute ? Pourquoi ces garçons avaient eu le besoin de la regarder comme ça ? Oh merlin…la migraine venait mais il ne pouvait le nier. Lily-la-plus-grande-chieuse-et-la-fille-la-plus-tordue-que-la-terre-est-porté-Evans l'attirait !

Dans un dortoir non loin de là, Lily se posait les mêmes questions. Qu'est ce que Potter avait voulu dire par « je regrette » ? Et puis cette façon de la protéger du regard des autres garçons. Lily rougit. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avoué mais ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir que James est voulu « la protéger » ; Merlin ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit attirée par James-je-suis-beau-et-je-le-sais-Potter. Etrangement, cette idée ne la dérangeait pas. Le visage du gryffondore se dessina dans son esprit et son ventre se tordit agréablement. Merlin, elle était foutue !

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlaient des défis que se lançaient les deux gryffondores. Avant, personne n'y prêtait attention mais après la prestation d'hier soir, tout le monde n'avait que leurs noms à la bouche. Les deux concernés ne savaient plus où se mettre et s'évitaient le plus possible.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

-Lily je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'évitaient ; Depuis le dernier défi. Lily était partie se réfugier dans une serre à température tropicale. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réussirait à la retrouver. Lentement, elle se retourna et planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux noisette du garçon.

-Je t'écoute dit-elle faiblement.

-…eh bien voilà…à propos du soir dans la grande salle. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'était stupide vu que c'était moi qui avais lancé ce défi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…Je ne t'en veux pas.

Tous les deux rougirent. Et maintenant ? Soudain, Lily se souvint que c'était à son tour de lancé un défi. Elle inspira. Il allait lui falloir rassembler tout son courage de gryffondor pour faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle s'approcha de James, toute tremblante ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste, trop paniqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quand leurs visages ne furent séparés seulement par quelques centimètres, Lily murmura :

-Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser.

James fut surpris mais se reprit bien vite

-Cap chuchota-t-il avant de posé ses lèvres sur celles de Lily.

Un baiser doux, tendre, plein de promesses. Lentement James quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Lily, ce qu'elle lui accorda avec un sourire, ses lèvres toujours pressés contre les siennes. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, dansèrent, jouèrent ensemble. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Lily ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James. Un sourire idiot vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour. Lentement, il prit la main de Lily et la serra.

-Cap ou pas cap de sortir avec moi ?

Lily éclata de rire. Oh, oui ! Sûrement qu'elle était cap. En réponse elle captura de nouveaux ses lèvres. C'est dans cette serre que James et Lily commencèrent le début d'une belle relation, dans une serre tropicale où tout n'est que beauté, mystère et magie.

**THE END**

**Snif, c'est finiiiiii ! Mais bon il reste encore l'épilogue qui est presque finit XD mais il faudra un peu patienter avant de pouvoir le lire !**

**Alors ? Comment c'était ? Trop niais ? Trop fleur bleue ? Trop rapide ?**

**Bisous à tout(te)s**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis !**


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue 

Lily entra dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise le temps de se réveiller et de s'habituer à la lumière. Quand elle fut enfin capable de voir claire, elle se releva et avec sa baguette commença à préparé le petit-déjeuner. Elle en était à faire chauffer l'eau pour le café quand une tête en pétard fit irruption dans la cuisine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Deux ans et demie qu'ils étaient ensemble, un an et demie qu'elle avait emménagée dans le manoir dont James avait hérité de ses parents, et c'était toujours le bonheur total. Elle termina rapidement de préparer le petit déjeuner et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son adorable fiancé . Et oui ! James l'avait demander en mariage il y a deux semaines. Elle se souvenait avec exactitude de la déclaration de James.

FLASH-BACK 

James avait invité Lily dans un restaurant chic. Il était magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier nuit noir. Lily l'avait dévoré des yeux pendant tout le repas. Elle avait bien vu les regards appréciateurs de quelques jeunes filles posé sur SON mec. Elle n'en n'était que plus fière.

James quant à lui, était nerveux car ce jour là il allait prouver à Lily à quel point il l'aimait. Ils venaient d'achever le repas principale lorsque James se mit à genoux devant une Lily plus que surprise. Elle voulut parler mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sorti un écrin en velours. Il l'ouvrit et Lily découvrit une superbe bague en argent, surmonté de trois petit diamant blanc. Lily en était ébahi.

-Je sais Lily que tout le monde va penser que je suis fou…et oui, je suis fou de toi.

Lily sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je sais qu'ils vont penser qu'on est trop jeune et que c'est trop tôt. Mais s'ils pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu m'es indispensable et à quel point je me sens bien avec toi...tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie Lily Evans, tu ES ma vie. Lily, veux tu m'épouser ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, lui sauta au coup et captura ses lèvres.

-Je prend ça pour un oui dit-il en souriant une fois séparés.

Lily acquiesça, incapable de parler tellement elle était émue. Ils rigolèrent, James essuya délicatement une larme de la joue de Lily et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

FIN FLASH-BACK 

Lily souriait à ce souvenir quand James la tira de ses pensées

-…alors cap ou pas cap ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Elle n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit, elle ne retenait que cette phrase innocente grâce à laquelle ils en étaient là. Mais cela l'intrigua. Leur dernier défi, c'était James qui lui avait donné il y a plus de deux ans dans la serre.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Alors la futur madame Potter, cap ou pas cap de me faire un enfant ?

Un enfant ? Lily n'y avait jamais songé. Un enfant avec James ? Elle lui sourit. Oui. Elle l'embrassa.

**UN AN PLUS TARD**

Lily Potter entra dans le salon, dans lequel son mari était en train de regarder un match de foot à la télé. Il y était devenu accro dès la première fois où elle avait commis l'erreur de lui montrer. Dès qu'il la vit, il éteignit la télé et vint l'enlacé. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

-Cap !

Il la regarda, confus . Puis son regard passa du sourire de sa femme à ses mains délicatement posées sur son ventre et il explosa de joie.

THE END 

**Encore une fois, merci à tou(te)s d'avoir lu notre fic ! Ah oui une chose que l'on a oublié de préciser ! Dans le chapitre 4 c'est une chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman que James chante !! Perso moi (bézo) je déteste…c'est un choix de ma sœur ! XD Je tenais a le préciser XD**

Bisous à tou(te)s Bézoard et Sémiramis 


End file.
